Amor en una organización
by SoraHyuuga
Summary: Compartido por nejilovetenten [Tenten es sirvienta de Neji, un chico rico, entre ambos nace un amor, pero algo complicado...] ¡Entren, lean y descubran que pasa entre ellos!


**Capitulo 1**

Alguien pico a la mansión en donde vivía el hombre más rico de la ciudad.

-¿Si? -Dijo abriendo la puerta un chico de cabello largo negro, de ojos azules.

-Hola disculpe… creo que usted me contrato para hacer de sirvienta -Dijo la chica animadamente y con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Hai, pase -Dijo dejando paso a la chica.

Ella entró.

-Encantada, me llamo Tenten -Dijo haciendo una reverencia.

-Neji Hyuuga, encantado -Dijo ofreciendo la mano.

-Perdone, ¿Qué quiere que comience a hacer?

-Señor -Dijo un chico con traje levando en manos un traje de sirvienta.- Este es el traje de la sirvienta

-Vale, gracias -Dijo mientras lo cogía, el chico se fue del lugar.- Este es tu… -No acabó la frase, ya que vio que el vestido era bastante 'escotado'.- ¡Kuso! se equivocaron de traje -Dijo poniendo una mano en su rostro y con una gota en la nuca.

-¡¿Nani?! ¿Tendré que llevar eso?

-Lo siento, de verdad, mañana intentaré que te traigan otro, solo será hoy… lo siento mucho -Dijo agachando el cuerpo.

-¿? No pasa nada n.n

-Menos mal, si necesitas ayuda, solo pídemelo ¿Vale?

-Entendido

-Esto… ¿Dónde me puedo cambiar?

-Ven -Tenten le siguió, hasta llevarla a un vestuario.- Aquí es

-Vale

Hubo silencio y paso un minuto.

-¿Qué no piensa marcharse?

-Go… Gomen Nashai, me quedé pensando, bueno, yo me voy -Dijo marchándose.

-Hai, luego iré a buscarle para que me diga que tengo que hacer.

Cuando Neji se marchó, Tenten sacó un mini micrófono.

-señor, ya estoy dentro -Dijo en voz baja.

_-Bien hecho Tenten, contacta conmigo esta noche -_Dijo una voz que salía del micro.

-¡Si señor!

Tenten guardó otra vez el micro y se puso el traje, luego fue a donde Neji, la verdad es que el traje le dejaba ver bastante pecho y tenía mini falda.

-Señor ya esta...

Neji dejó de ayudar a un chico un momento para girar a mirar a Tenten, cuando la vio se sonrojó violentamente.

-Va… vale

-¿Pasa algo?

-Nada mira, ayuda a este chico ¿Vale? -Dijo mientras se iba del lugar.

-... ¿En que te puedo ayudar?

-En limpiar las escaleras por favor -Dijo amablemente el chico.

-Vale -Tenten cogió los utensilios y se puso a limpiar la escalera.

Después de una hora acabaron.

-uff… ¡Ya esta!

-Arigatou -Dijo el chico quien le había ayudado.

-mmm... ¿Sabes que tengo que hacer ahora?

-No lo sé… la mayoría de cosas nos ayuda Neji-sama, menos mal que no es el típico de esos jefes cara dura -Dijo sentándose en la escalera.

-Jaja entonces tiene que ser buena persona n.n

-Hai, aunque es un chico serio es muy buena persona -Dijo sonriendo.

-Entonces me alegro de estar en esta casa, aunque he oído que tiene competencia.

-¿Competencia? -Dijo intrigado.

-Hai, hay una organización que quiere arruinar el negocio a Neji-sama y volverse rico.

-Mmmm ¿Arruinar? creo que eso Neji-sama no le importa, solo quiere vivir normal, sin riqueza ni nada solo a cogido la responsabilidad de su padre… aunque esa competencia no ganará a nuestro Neji-sama

-Quien sabe, son bastante fuertes...

-Bueno, me voy a buscar a Neji-sama, ¡Hasta luego! -Dijo marchándose de allí.

-Vale -Dijo sonriendo y volviendo a trabajar.

-Perdón ¿Puede llevar esto al baño? -Dijo un criado dándole unas toallas.

-Claro -Tenten cogió las toallas y las llevo pero cuando entro... vio a Neji con unos pantalones largos de color negro, vio como estaba sin camiseta.

-E... e... -Tenten se sonrojó al máximo, no podía hablar ni moverse.

Cuando Neji giro la vista, vio a Tenten en la puerta.

-¿Tenten? ¿Que haces aquí? -Dijo cogiendo una camisa y poniéndosela mientras se acercaba a la chica.

-Eh… nada... solo venía a traerle las toallas ///

Neji rió- Esto debes llevarlo al baño -Neji cogió las toallas rozando las manos de Tenten.- Tranquila, ya las llevo yo - sonriendo.-

-Eh… no, no! es mi obligación llevarlas yo...

-No te preocupes, no es molestia, además, no serás la única a quien no ayude

-...gracias señor -Dijo dándole las toallas y luego le dio un beso en la mejilla, y se marchó de allí.

Neji se sonrojó, cosa que puso una mano en la mejilla donde recibió el beso, esa chica, hacia que se sonrojara, pero pasó de ese sentimiento y las fue a llevar al baño. Vio a Tenten otra vez, se estaba lavando la cara.

Dejó las toallas al baño, menos una que se llevó.

-Toma -Dijo ofreciéndola una toalla.

-Arigatou n.n

-Bueno, quería preguntarle... ¿Qué quiere que haga ahora?

-Ahora es hora de descanso, así que ves a la sala de estar y charla con alguien si quieres -Dijo sonriendo.

-Como usted diga señor n.n

Neji la sonrió otra vez, pero salió del baño y se dirigió a su habitación. Tenten se quedó pensando, luego salió de la casa al jardín trasero. Se agachó y cogió delicadamente una rosa, pero sin arrancarla, y la empezó a oler.

-Parece que te gustan -Dijo un chico, cuando Tenten alzó la vista, vio que era el mismo chico quien había ayudado.

-Hai, siempre me han gustado las rosas n.n por cierto, ¿Qué haces aquí?

El chico rió divertido.- Pues te recuerdo que es la hora del descanso, siempre me vengo aquí

-a si? entonces nos veremos mas veces

-Claro que si -Le sonri.- Por cierto, me llamo Kiba, encantado -Dijo enseñándole la mano.

-Encantada -Dijo ella cogiéndosela.

-¿Sabes Kiba-san? eres muy simpático n.n

-¿De verdad? Me sonrojas -Dijo riendo mientras se rascaba la nuca nervioso.- Bueno, ¿Que te pareció el lugar?

-Es muy bonito n.n sabes, pareces un perrito

-Por eso me gustan los perros -Dijo riendo divertido.

-Y a mi me encantan los perritos -Dijo acercándose y dejando su cara a unos centímetros y mirándole inocentemente.

Kiba se sonrojó violentamente, pero desvió la mirada.- Si quieres, te puedo enseñar a Akamaru, a mi amigo

-Me agradaría mucho

-De acuerdo, después del trabajo te lo presento -Dijo sonriendo.

-Arigatou Kiba-san! -Dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Kiba se sonrojó aún más.- Bu… bueno se acabó el descanso ¿Vayamos a trabajar?

-Vaaale -Tenten y Kiba se levantaron y se dirigieron a su trabajo.

-¿Y ara que ago? estoy pedida T.T

Por donde estaba Tenten, apareció Neji.

-¿Eh? A… Hola Neji-sama n.n Quería preguntarle... ¿Qué ago ahora? n.nU

-¿Te perdiste? -Dijo mirándola.

-Hai -Dijo mirando para abajo.

Neji sonrió divertido.- De momento te enseño los sitios, sino, te me perderás cada dos por tres

-Esta bien ///

-Ven -Neji le fue enseñando los lugares de la casa, hasta que se paró en una puerta.- Bueno, ya te enseñé toda la casa, si tienes alguna duda, no dudes en preguntármelo -Dijo sonriendo.

-Hai, arigatou Neji-sama –Tenten, sin querer dio un paso para atrás y cayó al suelo, y toda la falda se le levantó- ¡Ouch!

Neji ofreció la mano a la chica, mientras que miraba a otro lado sonrojado con los ojos cerrados.

-A… gracias n.nU -Dijo levantándose, Neji le ayudo, pero la levanto tan fuerte que la atrajo para si y ella le abrazó accidentalmente. Ambos se sonrojaron completamente.- Esto ¿Estás bien? -Dijo separándose un poco de la chica.

-Hai... -Tenten había cerrado los ojos y estaba abrazando a Neji, no se quería separar de él.

Neji sentía como su corazón iba más rápido, pero tampoco se quería separar de la muchacha.

-"Creo que está cayendo a mi plan" -Pensó ella.- ¿Sabe? es usted muy dulce

-¿Nani? -Neji se sonrojó por aquellas palabras.- Bu… bueno, tengo cosas que hacer -Dijo separándose de ella y entrando en su habitación.- Si tiene alguna duda, ya sabe donde preguntar -Dijo con una sonrisa y cerrando la puerta. Tenten sonrió satisfactoriamente, luego se marchó a trabajar.

Después de unas horas, todos acabaron sus tareas y se marcharon, Tenten se quedo en el jardín, ya era de noche, así que miraba las estrellas. Neji iba caminando por el jardín mirando las estrellas, pero observó a Tenten, así que se acercó a ella.

-¿Tenten?

-Si, soy yo, ¿Qué quiere? -Dijo sonriéndole dulcemente.

-Nada, solo me extrañó que estuviese aquí cuando se acabaron las tareas -Dijo extrañado.

-Es que me gusta mucho este jardín, las flores que tiene son muy hermosas

-Parece que a ti también te agradan -Dijo sentándose al lado de ella.

-Si, la verdad es que son muy lindos sus colores, mire, los claveles me recuerdan a usted… de color blanco y frió, pero a la vez hermosos y suaves de tacto n.n

-¿Eh? -Neji se sonrojó completamente por las palabras de la muchacha.- A… arigatou Tenten

-No tiene porque darme las gracias, solo digo lo que veo -Tenten luego puso su cabeza en el hombro del chico. Neji no dijo nada, solo estuvo quieto y observando el jardín.

-Neji-sama... ¿Me permite hacer una cosa?

-¿El que? -Dijo sonriendo.

-mmm... esto -Tenten se puso detrás de Neji y luego tumbó a Neji en sus piernas, después se puso a acariciarle el pelo. Neji se la quedó mirando extrañado.

-Era para que estuviera cómodo n.n espero no molestarle

-Tranquila, no me molesta -Dijo sonriendo amablemente.

-Me alegro -Dijo mirándole sensualmente.

Luego acercó su cara a la de el quedándose a pocos centímetros.

-"Uff… la organización me dijo que le seduciera pronto, aunque... me esta gustando esto de seducirle" -Pensó ella.

-"Esta chica tiene algo que me comienza a atraer pero no se el que…" -Pensó él.

Ella junto su frente con la de Neji. Neji sonrojó por la cercanía de la chica.

-Se está poniendo rojo Neji-sama -Dijo divertida.

-¿Eh? -Dijo mirando a la muchacha.- "Ahora que me fijo es hermosa" –Pensó.

¿Pasa algo?

-No, nada -Dijo pensativo, a final se acabó sentando bien.- Creo que es tarde ¿No será mejor que vuelva a casa?

-a si! por cierto... ¿Sabe donde hay un hotel aquí cerca? es que como aun no tengo casa por aquí, ya que vengo de otro lugar, tendré que refugiarme en algún hotel u.u

-Te puedes quedar aquí si quieres -Dijo poniéndose delante de ella.

-En... ¿En serio? -Dijo mirándolo sorprendida.

-Hai -Dijo sonriendo amablemente.

-Arigatou Neji-sama -Dijo abrazándolo fuertemente. Neji se ruborizó un poco, pero supo disimularlo.- Ven, te enseñaré tu habitación -Dijo levantándose.

Tenten se levantó y le siguió, Neji le dirigió a una habitación, justamente estaba delante que la de él.

-Esta será su habitación, es la única libre

-No se preocupe, y muchas gracias en serio n.n

-Tranquila, ya la llamaré cuando cenemos -Dijo sonriendo.

-Esta bien -Tenten entró en la habitación.

Luego sacó otra vez el mini micrófono.

-Señor... he conseguido quedarme en su casa a dormir

_-Excelente Tenten... a partir de hoy trabajaras sin decir nada, y el día que te demos la señal... ¡Acaba con él! jajaja_

-Esta bien señor... -Tenten volvió a guardar el mini micrófono.

Alguien pico la puerta. Tenten fue a abrir.

-Tenten, la cena ya está -Dijo Neji.

-Vale, ahora mismo bajo n.n

-Vale -Dijo sonriendo y hiéndose de ahí.

Tenten se quedó mirando la puerta, de repente se acordó la orden de matarle.

-..."¿Por qué me siento mal? ¡Es mi deber!" -Pensado esto, Tenten bajo abajo, al comedor.

-Tenten, siéntate aquí -Dijo señalándole en un sitio. Tenten hizo caso y se sentó en el sitio señalado. Neji fue sacando la cena y ambos acabaron de cenar.

-Señor... ya que me voy a quedar… de momento aquí... podría hacerle yo la cena n///n

-¿Eh? no hace falta de verdad, además, ya trabajas bastante -Dijo sonriendo.

-No se preocupe, no es molestia para mi

-¿De verdad? Bueno pues entonces puede, pero le ayudaré en hacer la cena si quiere

-Como usted desee Neji-sama

-Bueno, será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir

-Hai -Ambos fueron a sus habitaciones y se quedaron dormidos.

Así sucesivamente, fueron pasando los días, Tenten se dio cuenta de que cada día, Neji le atraía mas, tanto que se olvidó de su misión, a medio mes, Tenten estaba en su cama, pero sonó el mini micrófono.

_-Tenten... a llegado la hora de que acabes con él_

-¿Nani? ¿Te-tengo que hacerlo?

_-Hai, o ¿Acaso te estás negando?_

-No señor...

_-Pues adelante_

-... -Tenten cogió una pistola que tenía en su maleta y se dirigió al cuarto de Neji. Como ya era de noche, no había nadie en la mansión. Tenten escondió la pistola y entró sin picar.

-Neji-sama...

Neji no contestó.

-¿Está ahí?

No hubo respuesta, pero de repente, la puerta se cerró de golpe, sintiendo como alguien agarraba su muñeca, era Neji, que la miraba seriamente.

-¡Ah! -Tenten dio unos pasos hacia atrás, intentando que le soltara la muñeca.

Neji vio que llevaba un pistola, así que cogió la mano de la muchacha delicadamente, haciendo que apuntara en su pecho.- ¿Esta no es tu misión? pues adelante, antes de que tu jefe se cabree contigo

-¡¿Na-nani?! Porque se deja... matar...

-Porque no quiero que le hagan algo por no haber cumplido su misión, Tenten… -Dijo seriamente, mientras que la otra mano, la que estaba libre, acariciaba el rostro de Tenten delicadamente.

-¿Tanto le preocupa? ¿Por qué?

-Porque todo este tiempo que he pasado contigo he descubierto un nuevo sentimiento y es que te amo Tenten, por eso no quiero que te hagan nada

-¡¿Como?! -Tenten dejó caer la pistola al suelo, su cuerpo estaba paralizado, y su mente en un estado confuso.

Neji solo podía observarla silenciosamente, pero al verla tan confusa, se acercó a ella y la abrazó delicadamente.

-Neji-sama... -Tenten cerró los ojos, después de un rato, habló.- Prefiero ser castigada antes que matarle. Aunque se que mi castigo será la muerte

-No si yo lo evito -Dijo abrazándola fuertemente.

-¡¿Y como piensa evitarlo?!

-No lo sé… pero te protegeré, me da igual lo que me ocurra a mi, solo quiero estar a tu lado -Dijo susurrándole al oído.

Tenten sintió como un escalofrió recorría su cuerpo. Neji no la soltaba para nada en el mundo, pero fue acercando sus labios con los de ella, hasta juntarlos. Tenten abrió sus ojos de par en par, sus mejillas habían cogido un tono rojizo, y su corazón se había acelerado. Pero poco a poco, se fue entregando al beso. Neji se fue separando poco a poco, pero haciendo que sus miradas se mantuvieran cerca.

-Lo siento… no pude controlarme

-No tiene por que disculparse Neji-sama n.n

-¿Por qué? -Dijo intrigado mientras que la miraba dulcemente a los ojos de la muchacha.

-Porqué para mi es un placer que el chico de quien estoy enamorada me bese

Neji primero abrió los ojos de par en par, pero fue sonriendo feliz mientras que la volvía a besar calidamente.

-¡Tenten! ¿Como te has atrevido a desobedecer las ordenes del jefe? Y aún peor, ¡Has besado a ese asqueroso! -Dijo una voz detrás de ellos dos.

-¡Sasuke! ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¡Nuestro jefe me envió para ver si habías cumplido las ordenes!

Neji se puso delante de Tenten para protegerla.

-Grr. veo que te tendré que matar yo mismo, así no serás una molestia entre Tenten y yo

-¡¿Nani?! -Dijo algo enfadado.

-Lo que oíste -Sasuke sacó una pistola y apuntó a Neji. Neji aún estaba delante de Tenten, no le importaba lo que le pasara a él, pero no quería que la hirieran.

-¡Sasuke, espera! -Dijo Tenten.- Que... ¿Tengo que hacer para que no le mates?

-Salir conmigo -Dijo sonriendo picaramente.

-...si no lo mataras ¿Verdad?

-Exacto

-... -Tenten se acercó a Sasuke- Esta bien...

-Bien -Sasuke cogió en brazos a Tenten y se tiró por el balcón, cogido en unas escaleras que estaban conectadas en un helicóptero, Neji había corrido tras él, pero no pudo coger la escalera.- ¡Mierda! -Chilló enfadado.

Continuara………….

Este fic es compartido con nejilovetenten, así que espero que también se lo agradezcáis a ella n.n


End file.
